Godzilla (Dark Multiverse)
Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) is a daikaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1954 Godzilla film, Godzilla. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira (ゴジラ), a combination of two Japanese words: gorira (ゴリラ), meaning gorilla, and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning whale. At one planning stage, the concept of "Gojira" was described as "a cross between a gorilla and a whale." The two words "whale" and "gorilla" describe Godzilla's traditional characteristics. The word whale represents his aquatic lifestyle and his bulky size. The word gorilla represents his sheer strength and the strategic thinking he uses when fighting against other monsters. Origins Godzilla is a member of an ancestral species of reptiles that have lived in the depths of the ocean and, on rare occasions, left the sea to the surface. This species, unlike the other current species of reptiles, defended the land from threats such as Destoroyahs and Ghidorahs. The species of Godzilla have survived until the twentieth century, few were left alive, that was because members of their species, could not adapt to the new world. An atomic bomb that was launched in 1945, killed the last members of the Godzilla species, killing his family and friends, except him. From Godzilla, instead of dying like the rest, he began to acquire great power and resistance, and he felt a great desire to avenge those who were the murderers of his species. Appearence The MogeGoji suit features a stocky, triangular build, broad shoulders and heavy legs, the neck of the MogeGoji was wide at the shoulders and featured much less pronounced ribbing. The face of this suit is basically the same as the BatoGoji and RadoGoji suits. However, the eyes of the MogeGoji suit appeared bigger than those of the previous suits, while the white areas of the eyes become more pronounced, thus giving this suit a slightly less menacing expression than its predecessors. The MogeGoji suit was the first suit to be equipped with a mechanical device to move the head in different directions, instead of just up and down. This was also the first suit to employ a ventilation system to cool the suit down to help the actor within.http://wikizilla.org/wiki/MogeGoji#Detail Personality Godzilla seems at first glance, a persevering being who wants to destroy and kill people for fun. But deep down, Godzilla had had a rather hard childhood, since he was trained by alpha members of his species, torturing him, until turning him into a wild beast, who would be in charge of protecting his species and killing those who have bad intentions. with your species. He does not seem to have empathy with another living being. But when seeing his other members of his species, dead, because of the atomic bomb, he has an uncontrollable rage, which will try to destroy half the world. But after several chapters, Godzilla learns to value humans, thanks to the teachings of Mothra, even though they have killed their kind. On some occasions, Godzilla tend to have a violent attitude, and in more extreme cases, brutal and psychopathic. At first, he will use brute force, but realizing that brute force does not work, he will have the option of using a strategy to defeat his enemy. When he has defeated his enemy, he simply withdraws and leaves him agonizing on the ground. If the enemy still does not surrender, he will have no choice but to kill his opponent, destroying it with his atomic breath, and turning it into ashes. But, when he is already at his limit, he will not hesitate to massacre his enemy, in the most brutal way he has ever seen, either using his own hands, his atomic breath, his radioactive powers, or using some weapon or nearby object . History Domination In addition.. Abilities Atomic Breath Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Godzilla's atomic breath is portrayed as a powerful focused blue laser capable of causing large explosions. Appearances * Domination / Domination (The animated Series) Video Games * Domination (The Game) Dominaton (The Game) Godzilla Bio Godzilla is one of the most powerful earthly beings that ever lived. Thanks to the arrogance of the human, The King of Monsters was awakened from his long dream, and destroy everything in his path. After several events with other monsters, Godzilla realizes that a race of extradimensional demons would come to his world, to destroy everything. Moveset → + → + A : Atomic Breath → + → + A (Keep the C key for 5 seconds) : Super Atomic Breath → + → + A (Keep the A key for 10 seconds) : Spiral Ray Heat Ending Godzilla's victory over Lit, not only Godzilla would fulfill his desire, but would clear his name from the imposter who appeared in 1954. When the King of Monsters said his wish, the world was completely restored, all the deaths and destruction that had caused the Extraterrestrial Demons had disappeared. All living beings and fallen friends had returned to live and see the sunshine. The peace of the world was declared. Now the world was at peace, and Godzilla could sleep in the depths of the ocean. But the impostor would revive thanks to Godzilla's desire, causing terror in Japan after several years, but he did not know King Kaiju's true plans, for his friends would expel the traitor once and for all. Trivia * When you begin the tutorial mode of Domination (The Game), you will start being Godzilla, destroying a city. Referring to the Godzilla tutorial. Category:Monsters Category:Hero Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Males Category:Domination Category:Dark Multiverse Category:Reptile Category:Villains Turned Heroes